


Grey

by Lauded_Liar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Forgive Me, Had to do it, POV Dorian Pavus, Short One Shot, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Those Sweats, oh lawd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauded_Liar/pseuds/Lauded_Liar
Summary: Cullen is wearing those horrible pants again.  And Dorian just cannot fathom why.
Kudos: 6





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Was out for a jog and my mind was thinking of quick one shot ideas. This one made me laugh the most. Had to do it. Sorry not Sorry.

He hated those sweat pants.

They were awful. A dingy, worn grey color. There was a stain on the upper right thigh, a hole in the lower crotch (allowing a peek of pale thigh), and they were ugly. Quite frankly.

Cullen, however, seemed completely disillusioned to his roommate’s pant dilemma. The blonde was pacing back and forth in front of the television, scooping large spoonfuls of milky Lucky Charms into his mouth as he watched morning cartoons.

No one would ever suspect the man was top of his class at Quantico’s FBI academy. Not if they saw him in this state: wearing a white short sleeved (well fitting, Dorian had to admit) undershirt, and those absolutely awful, horrible grey sweat pants. All while shoveling pastel-colored cereal marshmallows into his mouth and watching... What was that? SpongeBob SeaSquares. Or something like that.

Dorian sipped at his coffee as he continued to watch his brawny, handsome, athletic, strapping, beautiful... Where was he going with this again? Oh yes, his roommate continually pacing. The man was never still. Even in his sleep his legs were moving, body rolling side to side, arms tossing about (not that Dorian watched him sleep, that would be creepy beyond measure).

Cullen laughed in a rather adorably child-like manner as some pink starfish on the screen made an obtuse comment. And Dorian couldn’t help the soft twitch of his own lips.

Cullen stopped moving for a moment, standing in a wide stance before the television as he flipped through the channels. Breath hitched in Dorian’s throat as his eyes were drawn down that broad, strong back to a pert, round buttock. Perfectly outlined by the tightness of those awful sweats with the way Cullen was standing. You could bounce a quarter off those cheeks, Dorian thought as he sipped again at his coffee.

Suddenly the television flickered off and Dorian blinked as Cullen turned quickly, walking back towards the kitchen. His eyes now had a full view of... Oh. That was definitely an impression of Cullen’s... His... Quickly Dorian averted his eyes to a nearby wall as he tried to desperately calm his giddily fluttering heart.

“What time is that test again?” Cullen asked as he rinsed his bowl out in the sink, still unaware of just what those pants were doing to his roommate.

“Er... Noon.” Dorian muttered, unable to stop his eyes as they slowly wandered back to catch another peek at that round ass in those awful pants.

“Right. Well, I’m going to go for a run.” The blonde said as he turned and faced Dorian once more. Again Dorian found himself with another eyeful of the most _perfect_ impression of Cullen’s... Wow.

“Dorian? Did you hear me?” Cullen asked, his hands holding a kitchen towel.

“Um, yes. Lunch. Eleven o’clock. Got it.” Dorian tried a small smile as he quickly averted his gaze back to the other man’s face.

“Right. Don’t forget to bring the study material.” There was a small confused tick of Cullen’s brow. But he didn’t say anything further only did a quick turn on the ball of his foot and walked back towards the bedrooms - presumably to get ready for his run.

And as he walked away, those grey pants clung _just_ so to his rear. As if the statue of Adonis himself had come to life....

Dorian sipped thoughtfully at his cooling coffee. Maybe those sweats weren’t all that bad.


End file.
